


Stop With The Sex Eyes

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Faberry Week Day 4: Co-Stars. Some people like to think that on-screen romance will eventually lead to real romance. Well... that's not necessarily the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop With The Sex Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The events which take place in this drabble are completely fictional (unless they're not) and do not reflect upon the true relationship between Lea Michele and Dianna Agron. Once again, this is a work of fiction created from by an Achele/Faberry shipper and should not be take seriously.
> 
> AN: This was the first thing to come to mind. I just had to write it.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Cut!"

The sound of the director's tone told Dianna everything. She turned to him guiltily. "Did I mess it up again?" she asked, knowing full well that she did. "I'm sorry, I'm trying." And she was. She really was. She didn't like acting mean towards Lea. Dianna could do so course, that was simply part of being an actress but she hated acting mean towards Lea. Her co-star had a reassuring smile on her face to tell her that she had done nothing wrong. Dianna was pretty sure that everyone else didn't think so.

If the deep sigh that the director let out was any indication, they didn't. "Everybody, take ten," he told them. Dianna frowned. She could have kept trying, and she could have gotten it right. But she wasn't about to argue, especially since she felt pretty bad about messing things up… again. Her feet dragged a bit as she made her way to her dressing room. Once she got there, Dianna did some practicing in the mirror.

She went over her lines again and again. Dianna pictured that she was speaking to Lea and tried not to look as though she wanted to eat her up… which, you know, she kind of did. She should have really known better than to date a co-star, but Lea was just so damn charming. It was pretty much impossible for Dianna not to fall in love with her. Frankly, Dianna didn't understand why Quinn couldn't just be gay. She seemed gay enough.

But you can't have everything you want. Dianna refocused on the mirror and once more recited her lines. Halfway through she heard someone say, "You look really sexy when you say that." Dianna yelled a bit and jumped out of her seat. Lea laughed a bit but quickly stopped herself. "Sorry," she apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure Di? You looked pretty upset out there."

"I was, a bit," Dianna admitted. "I just hate being mean towards you."

"Well of course you do, I am your girlfriend after all," Lea reasoned. "Besides, most everyone hates being mean towards me. I mean, I am pretty lovable," she added with a playful smirk, earning some laughter out of her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Dianna's neck and pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

"You're not helping," Dianna muttered.

"I know, but I still want to kiss you." And with that she kissed her again.

"You are so not helping."

"Still want to kiss you." Another kiss.

Dianna never did get that scene done right, but with a girlfriend like Lea she didn't really care. If ended up looking as though Quinn was secretly in love with Rachel and wanted to drag her off to the nearest restroom so she could fuck her against the wall and then proceed to make lady babies then so be it. Because really, it was so clear that Quinn Fabray was totally fucking gay.


End file.
